


all the way in

by TheCoasts



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, canon until it's not, post v6.1, this isn't as angsty as it probably sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 02:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCoasts/pseuds/TheCoasts
Summary: Two times Blake was on Yang's side, and one time she clearly disagreed with her.Inspired by the chapter two preview.





	all the way in

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i just couldn't remember raven's agenda in v5 AT ALL... i'm just out there winging it i guess

 Yang’s irritability had been slowly building-up to this moment. To be fair, she had expected herself to snap much earlier, but with the Grimm attacking the train and the ensuing crash, she didn’t really have time to pay a lot of attention to the matter. Now, though, now that they were stuck in the snow and she was exhausting herself trying to get bumblebee rolling, the frustration finally bubbled up all the way to the surface.

  “Great. This is just… Great!” She said through gritted teeth. “We’re… stranded!” Another pull to try and free her bike. “We lost a third of our party," and another. "And we’ve gained a defenseless old lady!” Snow finally got cleared off Bumblebee, but the strength of the initial pull and the lack of counterweight managed to make Yang fall backwards, quickly followed by her bike.

 Blake could faintly hear the old lady in question respond to her partner but didn’t really focus on her. Her entire self had zeroed in on Yang, who was getting herself back up and dusted the snow off, to no avail. She could see the damp stain on the blonde’s clothes and the clenching of her jaw.

  “Yang, knock it off, will ya?” Qrow addressed his niece with a stern look. “If we lose our cool now, we’ll just be inviting even more grimm.” Blake quickly glanced towards Yang, who was now clearly _pissed_.

  “Does that even matter?” She heard herself say before she even knew her mouth was open. “Apparently we’ve been attracting grimm ever since we left Haven.” She gave Qrow a glare. _No one’s about to be belittling Yang’s feelings on my watch_.

 Yang, who felt even more validated in her anger after hearing Blake’s remark. “Oh and how could I forget about that!” She gestured with her left hand towards Blake, emphasizing her point. Diverting her attention from the cat faunus and her uncle, she turned to call Ozpin out through Oscar. “What happened to no more lies and half-truths?”

 The boy was quick to agree with her, and soon demanded an explanation himself. His eyes glowed and his entire demeanor changed, indicating that the former headmaster had taken the lead.

  “I did not lie to you.” He observed Yang’s reaction as she clenched and unclenched her fists, huffed, and finally crossed her arms. “I omitted some parts of the story because we did not have time to dwell on it.”

  “Didn’t have time?!”

  “Yang.” Ruby crossed to her sister, pleading her to back down but the brawler was having none of it.

  “All those people could have died on that train because you _omitted_ some things, Ozpin.” Blake wasn’t backing down either as she advanced towards the young boy. “I’ve only joined you all two weeks ago and yet you haven’t done something, even once, to show me that I could trust you now.”

  “Trust me now?” Ozpin grew confused.

  “You’ve done nothing as a headmaster to earn my trust and you sure as hell don’t seem to be starting now.”

 Qrow put himself between Ozpin and the cat faunus before the situation could derail even more.

  “Girls, we need to calm down.” He turned his back on Blake and the others. “Oz, tell us everything you left out about this relic.”

 The air seemed to be cooling down even more now and they all shivered. They had to get to the others soon, and proceed on making sure the relic was safe until they arrived to Atlas.

  “We should get going.” Qrow took a swig out of his flask and walked to the front. Yang passed right by Ozpin, who was still in control of Oscar’s body.

  “Start talking.” Her tone left no room for arguments, and she started pushing her bike through the snow. Blake quickly started moving, along with Weiss, Ruby and Maria.

 

* * *

  

 They could hear Qrow talking to someone in his room, without quite being able to make out what was being said. Yang grew confused, as he was supposedly alone in there. Blake, who had seen the look on her partner’s face, focused her hearing on the nearby room.

  “He’s talking to some woman.” Yang walked towards the door. “I think they’re fighting…” She heard the blonde’s name being whispered in a low voice and her reaction was enough to make Yang open the door before Blake could even try to stop her.

  “You!”

 Blake made the last two steps that separated her from Yang, and raised an eyebrow in confusion at the scene playing in front of her. “Who’s that?”

 She watched the woman and studied meticulously, almost gasping as she started to recognize some of the familiar traits she saw in her partner’s face.

  “This,” Yang gestured to the woman with disdain. “is my mother, Raven.”

 Blake didn’t even register her own legs carrying her to slightly stand in front of Yang. She had never met the woman before, but she was no fool as to what she could be capable of. The corner of Yang’s lips slightly twitched upwards when she noticed what her partner was doing, before redirecting her attention to her mother.

  “What are you doing here?”

  “I was warning once again your uncle about going against Salem.”

 Yang crossed her arms in defiance. “What is it to you, anyway? You’ve made it clear you’re only it for your own gain and profit.”

 Raven turned to her brother with a resolved glimpse shining in her eyes.

  “Qrow, I need to speak to my daughter.” Qrow was no idiot. A quick look between the mother and her daughter made it clear to him that he would only be a nuisance in the conversation they were about to have, as expeditious he assumed it could be. He nodded to his niece and without a second glance towards his twin sister, he left the room, stomping back to the living room. Raven had barely paid attention to her brother’s exit, her eyes glued on Blake. “I want to speak to Yang, privately.”

 Her daughter shook her head. Blake, who was still sizing Raven up, didn’t need to check out Yang’s figure to know what she was indicating. So she stayed put.

  “Blake is my partner.” She said, hiding the best she could the light tremors in her voice that threatened to make themselves known when she spoke up. “She can hear anything you have to say.”

 Raven’s scowl felt like a small victory to her. “Fine. Maybe she can make you stop that vendetta against Salem that you seem so sure to be ready to take on.”

  “A _vendetta_? You’re talking about this like this isn’t a full-on _war_!”

  “You’re making a mistake, Yang.”

  “Ironic coming from you.” Blake decided to step in at that moment. “I mean, you did leave her. Only to return when it’s convenient for you."

  “I’m not as uninformed about my daughter and her acquaintances as you seem to think I am. Such fierceness when I know you left her as well… The irony goes both way in our case.”

  “But I came back and stood by her side.” Her eyes were lit with pure fire, and if Raven had been less stubborn, even she would have made a step back. “You came back with the only promise to leave again.”

 The older woman was now close to Blake, facing her with anger. “You do not get to lecture me.”

 Blake didn’t falter one bit. “We both act like cowards, Raven.” She smirked. “But at least _I_ have the guts to admit it. You’re just hiding between a mask of disdain, hiding behind your so-called strength to cover up your cowardice, from both the people that surround you and from yourself.”

 Yang was bemused by the sight in front of her. Blake was ready to go toe to toe with Raven, for _her_.

  “Some _friends_ you deserve.”

 Before Yang could even ask her what she meant by that, she had summoned a portal with her katana and was already stepping through it. “Goodbye, Yang.”

 She was gone before Yang could try to reply, and she felt Blake’s arms slowly support her as her knees finally buckled and gave in.

  “I got you.” Blake’s voice seemed miles away from her and yet her words were loud. “I got you.”

 Maybe all she needed was those three words repeated to her in an endless loop. And maybe she just needed Blake to be the one pronouncing them.

 

* * *

  

  “Maybe I deserve all the people that left me in the past.”

 Blake almost jumped at the sound of her partner’s voice. Yang had been sitting outside for the past hour, and the rest of team RWBY had sent Blake to check on her. She wasn’t even sure that Yang had registered her presence until she heard her speak up. “My mother, Summer, even you, Blake.” Blake’s heart ached for her past mistakes. She slowly sat down cross-legged next to Yang, her hands neatly placed on her knees.

  “It’s not about the people that left, Yang. It’s about those who came back and stayed and fought to make amends.” Yang wasn’t looking at her, and her ears flatted themselves against the top of her head. “I won’t stop making amends, until I’m sure I’ve earned your trust back.”

  “Blake-”

 The raven-haired huntress didn’t give her the opportunity to say more. “I’ve spent months trying to prove to myself that running away wasn’t the answer, and I will spend as long as it takes to show you how much I believe in it now.”

 Yang was silent, as if cautiously pondering her words and the meaning behind them.

  “We’ve changed so much, Blake.” She looked down at her hands. “It’s been months but it feels like _years_. Sometimes, it’s hard to realize that.”

  ‘’We’re just kids.’’ Blake glanced around, taking in her partner’s exhausted face. ‘’Our shared traumas, or even our personal ones, they make us seem older but we’re still children. Learning, making mistakes, improving. We shouldn’t have had to face this, we should have had more time. But we had to grow up and now we’re children stuck with adult mindsets.’’

 Blake raised her head, bathing in the soft glow of the moonlight surrounding them. “Some nights, I would look up at the moon and wish I could take back all the things I’ve done in the past, you know, right the wrongs?” She closed her eyes. “But I’ve learned along the way that it doesn’t work like that. And you’re _wrong_ , Yang.”

 The blonde shot her a pointed look.

  “No, I’m honest with you.” She put her hand on her partner’s shoulder, beckoning her to scoot closer. “I will always stand by your side, Yang. But if you think I will just let you go and belittle yourself just because of _other people_ ’s mistakes, then you’re definitely wrong. From now on, I’ll trust you no matter what and support you in any situation, and if that means I have to spend the rest of my life proving you how amazing you are, then so be it.”

 Blake’s left hand came to a stop upon Yang’s right one, that was placed on her lap. “You’re worth all of it, Yang. All of it, always.”

 If it hadn’t been for her faunus’ hearing, she wouldn’t have heard her partner’s barely audible whisper as she was taking in the sight of their intertwined hands. “ _Thank you for staying_.”

 And she will never leave again.

 


End file.
